Pain of Love YuGiOh GX Duelshipping
by ajonasfan2418
Summary: a new girl starts duel academy and all the boys fall for her, including Jaden, but little do they know the pain and suffering she has brought with her, that will change their lives forever. duelshipping: Jaden and Ruby Ruby is the new girl


It was a new year, a fresh start and of course Jaden was the first to the docks to greet the new students. A while after Jesse followed and met up with him just as the new students came to land.

" Jay, you should really wait for me, I want to met them to" Jesse said, after each gasp for air.

" But Jesse I really want some fresh challenges this year, so the quicker I got here, the quicker I can find one".

After Jaden said this he ran up to the boat and stopped all of a sudden.

" what's wrong Jay" Jesse said before his eyes got fixed on a beautiful girl.

This girl had long black hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a slifer red uniform and was wearing red boots that were knee length. She was wearing purple eye shadow and had pink glossy lips.

" WOW" Jaden and Jesse said in complete sink.

The girl came up to them and smiled sweetly.

" hi, my name is Ruby Tally, im in the slifer red dorm, do you know where it is".

" Of course, I'll show you where it is if you want". Jaden said in disbelief.

" oh that would be great, let me just get my things and I'll see you in a second".

Jaden blushed and Jesse looked at him with disbelief. Jesse saw her struggling with a really big bag. So he ran over to help her, it might be his chance to impress her.

" JADEN" It was all the gang:

Syrus,

Alexis,

Zane,

Jim,

Aster,

Axel,

And Blair.

"hi guys, what's up, having fun on your first day". said Jaden, still kinda in a dais.

" So Jaden, met anyone nice". Blair said with a bit of jealousy.

Jaden nodded and pointed at Ruby and Jesse. Ruby waved and Blair got very jealous. Ruby came over and smiled, all the boys faces went red and Alexis and Blair looked at her with jealousy. Ruby's face looked worried.

" so who are all of these people Jay".

When Blair heard this she hugged Jaden's arm tightly.

" im Blair, Jaden's girlfriend".

" oh really, how lucky you are". Ruby said with a really big smile.

"she is not my girlfriend, were just friends". Jaden said with a blushed face.

So Jaden introduced them and then Ruby's face suddenly got all sad, Jaden and Jesse got worried and both asked if she was ok.

" im fine, its just I don't get many friends when I start school, everyone is scared of me". As Ruby said this a tear rolled down her face.

~Jaden and Jesse got really worried and both ran up to her comfort her. Then Ruby stopped them and said that she was fine.

" So who wants to show me round the academy" Ruby said as she whipped her cheek with a silk handkerchief.

All the boys ran up to her, begging to let them show her round, she was looking at them and she realised what she promised Jaden.

" change of planes, I promised Jaden he could show me to the slifer dorm, so shall we go Jaden".

Jaden ran after her because she seemed to be in a rush. When they reached the Slifer dorm they saw Chazz about to inside his luxury room, Jaden called his name and Chazz turned around. He was in a shock, he invited them into him room.

" Chazz, can Ruby stay in your room until we find her somewhere to go". Jaden said hoping for him to say yes.

" fine, but don't touch my stuff and these are the places out of bounds".

He handed her a map with crosses through some of the part. Ruby agreed and went to her room.

When she went in there she quickly closed the door, and she put her suitcase on the bed. She looked around and opened it. She got out this necklace and put it round her neck. Then she started to cry.

" I miss you daddy, I'll get you back, one way or the other", she whispered to herself and she whipped the tears from her eyes.

Then she came out the room to find everyone sitting in the living room. Her eyes widened in shock and she turned around in a quick flash, then she took off the necklace. Blair walked over to her and asked what it was and snatched it from her hands.

It was a silver chain with a pendant on it, the pendant was purple and it had a tear drop on it, the tear was made of ruby and at the back of it, it read.

' to my darling daughter, ill be back to see you one day, I love you. Love Daddy'

Blair read it out to everyone and they had a shocked look on their faces.

" where's you dad Ruby". Alexis said with a look of sorrow.

" oh he's away on business and he wont be back for a year, I kinda enrolled myself into duel academy so I would be alone".

" what happened to you mum". Aster asked.

" she disappeared 9 years ago, I was at the beach with her and I went to the sea and came back and she was gone".

Blair and Alexis looked at her with sorrow, maybe treating her with jealousy wasn't the best thing to do. Alexis offered to show her round the academy but Ruby refused and ran to her room to cry.

~ It turned to night and Jesse decided to check up on Ruby. When he arrived to her room he saw a bright light, so he decided to follow it. He found himself outside the abandoned dorm. He heard a voice from behind so he turned round…

The next day Jaden came running to Ruby and told her that Jesse was missing and Ruby got very worried. She didn't ask questions, she just ran to the abandoned dorm. She found a torn piece of his sleeve. She held her mouth and her eyes widened and a tear rolled down her cheek, then she suddenly screamed.

I think the whole academy heard it and Jaden ran up to her.

" what's wrong Ruby".

"LOOK"

She handed him the torn cloth and Jaden look gob smacked.

" how did you know where it was".

"this happened in my old school, this man always appears in my dreams, he told me he wouldn't let anyone get close to me, so since Jesse tried to get close to me he disappeared." Taylor cried out to Jaden as she fell onto her knees.

Jaden saw she was upset and tried to comfort her, but it didn't work, she just shoved him away and ran away, she kept running and running until she turned up at the beach. The thought of drowning herself came to mind but she thought that what would the school tell her caretaker. So she just stood on the wet sand looking out at the sea.

Meanwhile on the pier was Zane and Alexis,

"oh hi Alexis, so anything new on this new girl".

"well people have been saying that she has been to 10 schools in her life and they all kicked her out because students had been disappearing, and they concluded that it was her fault, also did you hear, Jesse has gone missing".

"oh so its started already, must be the quickest so far".

"what do you mean Zane, how would we know ive never seen her before".

"yes but I have, when we were in school together, when she started all the boys wanted to get close to her and well suddenly and outbreak of students went missing about 5 months after starting but they all returned safe after about a week, but now it seems she has changed, you said her father is away on a trip right."

" yer well that's what she told us in the dorm."

"well that was a lie, when it was only 5 weeks till the end of school her father died and she had to drop out of school because she was forced to move to domino city, but things only got worse, since her father has died people have gone missing and haven't returned."

Everything went all silent as Alexis was in great shock and ran of to tell the others. Zane just stood there when he court a glimpse of her standing on the beach. He went over to her and just stood there.

" please Zane, you know what happens, just don't even try to get close to me, it all ends in pain and tears".

" oh please, im not scared of disappearing, you need a friend at this time but your pushing everyone away, if you keep pushing it will only get worse".

" but Zane people vanish, families have lost their member, im ripping families apart, I cant live with that on my soul, its to painful".

" but friends will stick with you even if this happens, don't worry, when times seem ruff, I'll still be your friend".

Ruby started to cry and she turned around and started to write something in the sand, then she just walked off. The sand spelt thank you, and Zane smiled and walked back to his dorm. But all of a sudden he saw a bright light which he followed to the abandoned dorm, then he turned around…

~ the next morning Ruby went to see Jaden to make up for her terrible behaviour, but as she walked out of her bedroom everyone was there. But they didn't look happy, they told her to sit down because they needed to talk to her.

" ITS ALL YOUR FAULT, my brothers gone and its all your fault", said Syrus as he started to cry.

" don't forget Jesse, we'll never see hi again thanks to her", said Blair.

Ruby found this to much and started to cry, then she ran into her room and grabbed her necklace and ran outside and kept running and running until without looking she ran into Jaden. Then she was about to run again until Jaden grabbed her arm.

" Ruby don't run, are you ok? I heard about Zane, don't worry I wont make you feel any worse than you do now".

With that he let go of her hand and she just stared at him, then a flash back went to when she and Zane were on the beach, when he told her that her friends will be with her no matter what. Jaden took her back to his dorm room so no one would find her.

" you can stay here until tomorrow, maybe then all this fuss will be over".

She just smiled and nodded.

The next day she walked to class and on her way there was lots of people looking at her, no one would go close to her, she felt her heart in pain as all the people whispered and said,

" look its that witch that makes people disappear, you don't belong here, go home".

In class Ruby sat next to Jaden but there was a great big gap next to them. Ruby looked down at her work and a teardrop smudged the pen ink. Jaden looked at her and lent her up and wiped away her tears with his finger. She smiled at him with a fake smile to hide her pain in her heart.

After class she went back to Jaden's room and she relaxed on one of the spare beds. She closed her eyes and went into a deep sleep, she dreamt she was sitting on a chair crying, but the tears were black, she had scratches all over her arms and legs, which were bleeding black also.

Jaden entered his room to find Ruby asleep, he smiled and went over to wake her up, when he shook her she wouldn't wake up, he got worried and started to franticly shake her, nothing was working so he picked her up in a bridal way and carried her to Mrs Vontain, on the way people where staring at them, then Syrus and Aster saw him carrying her and went over to him to help.

When they got there Mrs Vontain was sitting on a chair reading a book, when she saw Ruby she stood up.

" what happened." Mrs Vontain said with great worry.

" I found her in my room asleep, I went to wake her up but she wont respond". Jaden said looking even more worried than Mrs Vontain.

Jaden laid her down on the hospital bed, he stayed with her for 1 week in the medical centre. All the crew came in to see how she was doing but of course she wasn't any better. Then one day something was different, she started to shake, was she cold, Jaden didn't know so he took of his dorm jacket and laid it on her, then her hands tightened on the jacket and she wouldn't let go. Then she started to scream…

" JADEN, HELP ME!!!!" Ruby screamed at the top of her voice.

Jaden held her hand and put it to his chest. Then he put his other hand on her cheek and then with great shock she started to talk to him but her eyes were still closed.

" Jaden is that you, I need your help, please save me"

" what's wrong Ruby, I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong".

" I need you to save me from this pain, the scars, they burn".

As she said that a tear rolled down her cheek and she sudden gripped her heart with her other hand. Jaden lifted up her hand that she placed on her heart, and saw there was blood on her hand. So Mrs Vontain asked everyone to leave and checked her chest and saw that there was a really big thorn in her chest. She tried to remove it but nothing would work.

Then Ruby called out for Jaden, so Mrs Vontain called everyone back in.

" Jaden, pull it out, I don't mind the pain, just pull it out".

" but it will hurt you".

"just do it"

So Jaden got hold of the thorn and pulled really hard, and it came out. Then out of the hole it left came black fog. The fog left out the window and nothing seemed to make a difference, so Jaden felt her hand to hid chest again but this time he started to cry. Alexis was about to walk over to him when Aster held her shoulder and shock his head.

One of Jaden's tears landed into the scare that the thorn left, then it started to heal up and her eyes started to open.

" Jaden? Oh Jaden it is you, you saved me".

She hugged him and wiped away his tears with her silk cloth.

She looked round the room in shock, why were all these people here, could they have been worried.

"oh, hi, umm have you been here all this time", said Ruby in a shocked voice.

" well we were worried about you", Jaden said wiping the last tear from his eye.

Ruby shock and a feeling of great sadness spread through her facial features. Jaden noticed this and held her hand and brushed his fingers through her hair.

After that bad day, a new fresh day began, Ruby was sitting on a bench and was facing down to the floor. Jaden came over and sat next to her, he asked if she was ok and she nodded but he know her to well to know she was lying.

" you know better than that, I know you to well".

" ok Jaden, I will tell you the truth, my dad isn't away on business, he died a while ago, my mum died when I was born and well I miss them."

As she said her last word she put her hand down on the bench to support herself up. As she did this a teardrop fell from her cheek to the floor and Jaden got worried and thought it was time to tell her the truth. As she was half way up he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him so her head was against his chest. Ruby got a bit confused and started to shake.

" don't worry Ruby, its ok, I think I should tell you something, you told me the truth so its my turn now, I LOVE YOU RUBY!!!!"

With this Ruby started to panic because he's getting close to her and she broke free from his grip,

" I-I-I-I've got to go".

With this she ran of to her room and Jaden sat on the bench with a sad look on his face.

When Ruby arrived at her room, she locked the door behind her and cried into her pillow.

"**I cant tell him how I feel, I can't risk his safety, I LOVE HIM so much, why must this pain choose me".**

" so you want Jaden to be your boyfriend do you"

" who's there, stay away from me, I want to be alone"

" but Ruby, we were childhood friends don't you remember, I swore to protect you as long as you stayed away from other people, well I think you broke that promise, now im taking the people most dear to you, I'll show you the pain you gave me, the neglect and suffering".

" look im sorry, I did mean to course you pain, just leave everyone alone".

" so this boys called Jaden, I see to it he gets what's coming to him, I'll see you soon Ruby, real soon".

With this Ruby ran to find Jaden, she needed to warn him, but where is he. She found Alexis and she asked her where he was and Alexis said he was investigating the abandoned dorm. She was filled with shock she was shaking. He might be in trouble, I need to find him fast, I would never forgive myself if he got hurt.

When she was running through the forest she got scratched but sticks and thorns but she didn't care, she needed to help Jaden. When she arrived she saw Jaden standing by the door of the dorm about to go in.

" NO JADEN DON'T GO IN THERE".

" RUBY IS THAT YOU"

" I will not allow this"

Then a shadow appeared behind Jaden and dragged him into the dorm.

" JADEN"

She ran around and around the dorm but couldn't find him anywhere, then she saw something come round the corner, it was a winged kuriboh.

Kuriboh told her to follow him and she did to find Jaden sitting on the floor with a chain on his arm and his feet. She went over to help him when a shadow appeared in front of her.

" Jain, please I didn't mean to hurt you, don't hurt Jaden for my mistake".

" when you suffer the ones you love must suffer too, they took my place in your heart and with Jaden boy took the most so he will be the first to feel the pain".

" yes but it doesn't have to be this was, you'll still have a place in my heart no one can take over, don't you see, you're my best friend, I need you more than anyone".

" Ruby, do you really feel that way, I-I-I- can't do this anymore, I'll let Jaden go".

" now this I can't allow"

" im the darkness in your heart, I cant allow this, Jaden will suffer, ill send him to the shadows".

When the darkness was about to take Jaden, Ruby got in the way and as this happened Jaden became conscious. The darkness hit Ruby and she was starting to disappear"

"RUBY"

"JADEN"

Then Ruby hit the floor in front of Jaden,

" Jaden, I have a secret I need to tell you, I love you" said Ruby as a tear drop hit the floor and she disappeared for good.

"RUBY, NO, I LOVE YOU".

" what a shame, this time I wont miss".

" her sacrifice wont be in vain, hey darkness, how about a duel, if you win I go to the shadows with no complaints, but if I win Ruby comes back and you get Banished to the shadows instead".

" deal, lets duel, I wont lose anyway".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER THE LONG AND PAINFUL DUEL JADEN WON!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Jaden you saved me, im so glade your ok".

As she was saying this Jaden had lifted her up off the floor and was holding her in a bridal way.

" I owe you an apology, I'll give your friends back, they will be outside the dorm now, why don't you go see them".

With that Ruby and Jaden ran out side to meet them, Jaden was helping Jesse up off the floor and Ruby had ran to Zane and was giving him a hug.

" well I hope she has a great life".


End file.
